An Unexpected Miracle
by MysteriousJ
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Surprise! This is the joys and fears of fatherhood and motherhood during a pregnancy. Written in drabbles.
1. Month 1: Ensuring

_**An unexpected Miracle **_

A/N: So... this took forever to get out but I am lazy and well... that's it.

So here is the first installment of _**An unexpected Miracle.**_ It is the continuation of the story _Surprise!_ I had written early. If you haven't read _Surprise!_ please read it first. Here are the joys and fears of motherhood and fatherhood for one Rachel and one Jesse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Mr. And Mrs. St. James." the nurse called.  
"Are you ready?" Jesse asked as he gave Rachel's hand a firm squeeze.  
"Ready to find out if I am really pregnant? Then after see the baby- well it's a little overwhelming."  
"You'll do fine. If you're not pregnant we could always try again." Jesse said with a wink making Rachel blush madly.

Holding hands they walked into the doctor's office. The nurse had said the doctor would be in any minute now. Soon walked in an older women, in her late 40's.  
"So you must be Mr. And Mrs. St. James. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am doctor Smith. I have read your papers and it says that you think you are pregnant. So today we will take some tests to see if you really are pregnant. Let's hope for success. Now if you don't mind Mr. St. James I would like to borrow you wife. This way Mrs." doctor Smith said.  
Placing a kiss to her cheek he let Rachel go follow the doctor. About 20 minutes later Rachel came back into the room with Doctor Smith behind her. Walking over Rachel took Jesse's hand.  
"Ok so the results are... Mrs. St. James you are pregnant. Congratulations." Doctor Smith said to the young couple who were currently excited.  
"Now if you would like To see your child I need..."  
It was a little while after Rachel was laying on the chair with Jesse beside her. They were staring at the small screen in the room, waiting for Mrs. Smith to show them."  
"... You see this small dot right here? Well that is your son or daughter. Amazing isn't it? Do you hear that? That is its heart beat. It is amazing that something so small and not even fully developed is alive and has its own heart beat." Doctor smith said.  
The future parents were just awe struck. Both already having fallen in love with this tiny child.  
"...Ok I will get you two some pictures of the sonogram and you to will be on your way. Oh- before you leave check with the nurse to make some appointments.

"That was amazing." Rachel said as they walked hand in hand down the street.  
"I know. I feel very proud. I didn't know what to expect when I went in there. But after I came out I just feel so… happy." Jesse said.  
" I know. To see our future little star- it's a lot for one day. I say that we go home, relax and send this pictures to our parents tomorrow. Right now I want to cuddle with you." Rachel said laying her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.  
Leaning down a bit, Jesse scooped Rachel up into the threw hold.  
"What are you doing?" she squealed.  
" I am taking my Wife up to our condo so we can cuddle." he said proudly.  
Giggling, Rachel held on to Jesse tightly as he carried her. She let him carry her- because it is not every day that you find out you are going to father- or mother.

* * *

_Part one- Done_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's: Read, Review and Re-read._


	2. Month 2: Naming

_**Part 2**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

A/N: Just because I'm obsessed with Blaine A.K.A Darren Criss there is some mention.

* * *

Walking through the door came an exhausted Rachel. With practicing for her Broadway show and performing she couldn't help feeling exhausted. What was even worse was that she was getting morning sickness more often. Today was one of those days she just wanted to go straight to bed.  
Putting her keys down on the table, Rachel had smelled something delicious. Walking into the kitchen she saw her husband of 6 years standing by the stove making something.  
"Rachel your home! I decide that since you've been tired lately that I would cook. I am making you favorite, Vegan Lasagna and for dessert I've decide to make vegan chocolate chip cupcakes. I was thinking that since I had the day off I would do some errand too. I went to the store-" Rachel cut him off with a kiss to get him to shut up.  
"Well that was a pleasant way of saying hello." Jesse said as he kissed her again.  
"Hello."  
"Well, anyways I went to the store and I found something you might like. I know it's been a long time since you've had a bubble bath and I thought to help you relax that you would want to take one. I got strawberry scented."  
"Gods you love me. I am so proud to have a husband that takes care of me. 6 years of marriage almost 7 and you still treat me like a queen. are you up to something?" Rachel said as she pulled Jesse in for a hug.  
"Well you deserve it and no I am not up to something. Your an amazing person is it so wrong to remind you of that and how I am an amazing husband?"  
"Of course not. You know after we are done eating I was thinking that you could take a bubble bath with me. We can just relax. Honestly I am tired today. I just want to have a quiet evening with my husband. No talking anymore just relax."  
It took them about an hour to finish eating. It was then that Jesse carried Rachel to their bedroom to get a change of clothes. While she was getting ready Jesse started the bath. Lifting her up and swinging her Jesse brought her to the bathroom and they got in.  
"This is nice."Rachel said as she leaned against Jesse's chest.  
"I know and that's why I brought the bubble bath. Also I was wondering..."  
"Oh. Here it comes." Rachel sighed waiting for Jesse to respond.  
"Here what comes?"  
"We've been married 6 years, Jesse, I know that when you want to talk or want something you get me relaxed and butter me up."  
"I do not."  
"Yes you do."  
"Okay besides the point. I was thinking that we should start choosing out baby names. I was think that if it was a boy we could-"  
"-Jesse."  
"Yes?"  
"We just found out I am pregnant. We got months until I have our child. If anything we got about 8 more months until I give birth. I think that we should wait until I am least 6 months pregnant to start picking names."  
"I know Rach but I was thinking and I did some research on baby names that will suit our child-"  
"-Jesse. Shhhs."  
Sighing Jesse leaned back against the tub and felt Rachel relax. Trying to seize the moment he began stating names.  
"Blaine of it's a boy-"  
"-Jesse I thought we agreed that we wouldn't speak of names- you know Blaine is the name of one of my best friends right?"  
"Yes I know. I like it though. It would be a good name too. Plus your friend Blaine is nice. He would be the perfect role model for little Blaine. When we need a break from our future trouble maker I'm saying that it would be perfect for little Blaine to hang around with Kurt and Blaine. Speaking of the two, did you tell them yet?"  
"Not yet. I'm afraid of Kurt's reaction-Blaine not as much. I know Kurt and he is going to freak out on me. It is going to go something along the lines of him spitting out his drink then him going all mad then finally him taking me away to go baby shopping. He is going to claim it is never to earlier to learn fashion and then something about how he wants his godchild to have everything."  
"So you're not going to tell them?"  
"I am going to wait until I am past the first trimester, just to be safe."  
"You are going to tell them before that."  
"No I won't."  
"Yes you will. They are your best friends. You tell them everything. Eventually you are going to let it slip up an accident or not."  
"I bet you I won't."  
" okay so what do I get when I win?"  
"Oh so now you feel so confident. Fine you get to start talking about baby names whenever you want and I can't stop you."  
"Deal."  
"Mmm that reminds me you might want to watch out."  
"Why?"  
"Well over the time I spent with Blaine-he considers me his sister. I consider him my brother. You know he is still upset for you not asking him permission to marry me. He still thinks I'm a vir- well you get the point. When he finds out I'm pregnant he might be mad at you for a while. So I have to deal with Kurt and you with Blaine."  
"On second thought I think it will be fine if we tell them right before we have him."  
"So you think it is a boy then?"  
"Well it is possible."  
"It is also possible if it's a girl. What name were you thinking if it turns out to be a girl?"  
"Well I had many names but none of them really stuck with me-"  
"-What's the name Jesse?"  
"Blaire."  
"I like it."  
"Really you do? I was also thinking-"  
"-Jesse"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up."  
"But Rachel-"  
"No ands, ifs or buts about it Jesse."  
"But-"  
"-Shh"  
"Rach-"  
"-Quite Jesse. This girl just found out she is pregnant. She wants to enjoy being able to see her feet for now. So Shh."  
"but Rach-"  
"Shh."  
"Fine."  
Relaxing in the tub, Rachel closed her eyes.  
"Thank you." she whispered as she cuddled more into him letting the warm bubbly water run over her skin.

* * *

_Part 2- Done_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's- Read, Review, Re-read_


	3. Month 3: Cravings

_**Part 3**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee._

_A/N: This is part 3. I posted part 2 as well so read that first, then this._

* * *

Sneaking out of bed, Rachel made her way her to the Kitchen. Opening the fridge she knelt down and reached in the back. Grabbing the object of her desire, she sighed in relief.  
Opening the small package, she took a bite of the chocolate and she swore she was in heaven-  
"Rachel. What are you eating?"  
"uhmm... Nothin..." Rachel mumbled her back turned to him.  
"Rachel, tell me what you got in your hand."  
"Nothin. Wesse ust nutting."  
"Rachel..."  
Eating the rest of her chocolate she turned around and smiled.  
"See I told you. Nothing!"  
"Mmm-hmm. Nothing."  
Leaning in Jesse Kissed her. Pulling away as she became breathless, Jesse got his answer.  
"hmm I knew it. You ate some chocolate-"  
"- hey that was a cheap way of finding out you know I can't resist you."  
"I know and that's why I did it."  
"That is so unfair! Couldn't you have found another way to see if I ate chocolate?"  
"Yes I could of just looked at you cheek but I prefer to kiss you. It is much better for the both of us then."  
Blushing, Rachel turned her head away from him.  
"C'mon Rach just tell me the truth. I promise I won't be mad-"  
"-Yes you will. I ate the last bar of your favorite chocolate and I didn't give you any. Why do you love me if I'm also doing stuff you tell me not too? How is he or she going to be when they find out that daddy doesn't love me? Are they going to hate me too? Wait what if-what of I am a bad mother? What-"  
"-Shhh Rachel calm down. It's going to be okay. It was just a chocolate bar. I love you Rachel and so well our child. They are going to look up to you because you will be such an amazing mother. Shhh it's okay." Jesse cooed as he held his wife to his chest.  
Rachel's head was tucked under Jesse's chin. He rubbed her back in smooth circles and gently pet her hair.  
He sighed. Although she is absolutely adorable like this he knew that because of her mood swings she could change from happy to sad. It was his job to get rid of her doubts and help her through the emotional stage- even if all this started from her eating his chocolate.  
Opening the fridge, he grabbed something and put it in his shirt pocket. Leaning down he pulled her at her knees and held her in his arms. Lucky that he worked out and that she had a small bump. Bringing her to the couch he sat her down in his lap and let her continue to sob on his now soaked t-shirt.  
Comforting her, he tried to get rid of her doubts and tell her it was okay she ate his chocolate.  
"Really? You're not mad at me for eating your chocolate?"  
"No Rach I'm not. I found it cute actually... In fact I have a surprise for you."  
Closing her eyes, he opened the chocolate bar he had just got. Breaking it in half, he held one piece up to her. She opened her eyes and squealed. Wrapping her arms around him she started saying I love you repeatedly. Finally letting go of him, Jesse said here as he gave her the piece.  
"You love me so much, Jesse."  
"I do. So here is half. Well share since this is the last chocolate bar and then tomorrow I'll get some more."  
"Okay. Cheers!" Rachel said as she and Jesse ate their piece.  
She gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled.  
"So my amazing wife what would you like to do?"  
"Well, I have an idea..."  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering if we could watch Funny Girl and you could rub my feet?"  
"Of course." Jesse said as he got up quickly and got the movie.  
Five minutes later the movie was in, and there was chips, popcorn, cookies and a plate of strawberries. Sitting back down at the opposite side of her with her feet in his lap, Jesse got to work on rubbing her feet. About 20 minutes in the movie, Rachel sat up with strawberries in her hand.  
"Open your mouth." Rachel said as Jesse did so.  
Taking one strawberry she held the it to his mouth and let him take a bite. Watching him take a bite slowly she shuddered.  
'Darn these hormones.' Rachel cursed in her mind.  
After she finished feeding him, she pulled him in for a kiss.  
45 minutes later the credits were rolling on screen as a couple laid on the couch panting. A blue quilt covering them from the cold. Giving her a gentle kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

_Part 3- Done_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Re-read._


	4. Month 4: Nesting

A/N: Sorry for being late.. and lazy... but here is the fourth installment.

* * *

Brwing! Brwing! Brwing! 'what the-' Rachel thought as she opened her eyes. Looking over at the clock Rachel saw that it was 2:43 a.m in the morning. Realizing that she was alone she knew that there was one person doing this.  
'What the hell could he be doing this time in the morning?' Rachel thought as grabbed a pillow and put it over her head to block out the noise. Brwing! Brwing! Brwing! Groaning, Rachel gave up sleep and decided to see what's going on… and perhaps get some food. Mmm some chocolate pudding sounds good.  
Getting up she pulled her rob on and opened the bedroom door walking out. She walked down the small hall into the kitchen.  
There, on the ground Jesse sat. He was holding a screwdriver in one hand and steadying a cabinet door with another. Looking at the ground there were Knobs. She watched as Jesse unscrewed the knob, put the nail in a jar and the knob on the floor.  
"...Jesse? what are you doing?" Rachel asked tired.  
Putting down the screwdriver, Jesse looked up and smiled.  
"Hey Rachel. What are you doing up?" Jesse asked in a soft tone.  
"Well I was asleep but I awoke to go the sound of some noise coming from the kitchen. Jesse what exactly are you doing?"  
"I was getting everything ready for when we have our baby." Jesse said plain and simple.  
"Jesse... We have about five an half more months to go. couldn't this have waited a few more months? Jesse I am barely even showing plus we both got work tomorrow remember? You have got your show and I have got mine. … wait why are you unscrewing the doorknobs to prepare for our Child?"  
"Well, they were unsafe."  
"How were they unsafe Jesse?"  
"Here take this knob for example. It is supposed to be round but it is an oval. What is our child going to think when he or she sees that it is not round? They would be confused!" Jesse said dramatically.  
"Jesse I am sure she or he won't care. Plus the baby is always going to be in your or my site so we can keep it away from non-round knobs. Now can you please come back to bed?"  
"Rach I have to finish this first to secure our child is safe."  
'I thought woman only went through the nesting phase.' Rachel thought as she had remembered reading those pregnancy magazines.  
"Jesse please just come to bed and finish this later."  
"But Rachel I-"  
"No buts Jesse just come back to bed with me." Rachel said impatiently.  
"I need to finish this first-"  
"Jesse!" Rachel whined.  
There was only one way she could get him to stop and go to bed. Do the things woman were the best at: Seduction and making people feel bad was Rachel's specialties.  
Walking over to him she took the screwdriver and placed it on the counter. Sitting on his lap with one leg on either side of his, she ran her hands through his hair. She leaned down and gently kissed him. Feeling him kiss back and grab unto her hips she smirked knowing he couldn't resist. Pulling away, Rachel smiled as starred down at him. She could feel his hand move from her hip to her stomach. She watched as Jesse looked down at her stomach. She was four months pregnant and she was beginning to show. She might not be big but that doesn't matter to Jesse because he is already too excited.  
"Come on to bed. I want to cuddle with my husband and not with a pillow."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Jesse I want you with me! Whether you like it or not. You know it's not a good thing to say no. Especially if you want to-to help the baby. You're not going to bed with me is causing me stress and you read that article on her stress is not good for the baby."  
"Fine Rachel ill come, but in five minutes."  
Rachel wasn't going to have that. There was one thing left.  
"Fine you can have 5 minutes but then I'll have already started without you." Rachel said as she got up and began to walk to the hall.  
Knowing he was watching she took off her rob and dropped it on the ground. It wasn't long after that she could here Jesse coming after her.

* * *

_Done part 4_

_Mysteriousj_

_Review?_


	5. Month 5: Klaineing

A/N: I posted chapter 4 as well so read that before. This was originally supposed to be chapter 4 but it I wrote this chapter after so here we go. It would make more sense with the bet between Rachel and Jesse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"-Anyways after the show me and Blaine went home and just rested by the fire. I was so exhausted. We were playing to invite you and Jesse to get some drinks afterwards but we didn't see you after. Where did you two go?" Kurt asked before sipping his coffee.  
They were currently sitting in a little café. They had found this cafe when they were chased down by paparazzi. It proved very helpful to stay out of the media's eye which Rachel was trying to do- hiding her growing stomach before she couldn't anymore. If the media found out that the Rachel Berry and the Jesse St. James- already Broadway legends- were expecting... Well even the little café wouldn't help.  
"Rachel are you listening? I asked where you and Jesse went after the show?" Kurt said tapping on her hand.  
"Oh I'm sorry Kurt I have just been thinking a lot lately. Oh me and Jesse were tired as well so we just went straight home." She said, lazily looking up at her best friend.  
Kurt Hummel fashion designer. She knew it was only a matter of time until her best friend would find out about her pregnancy. He would either find out by the media- if they caught on-, his way of knowing fashion too much and see her size up, the way she was all the sudden tired. There was a number of reasons of why or how he could catch on.

"I think I know what it is."  
"What?" Rachel asked tensed up.  
"Are you and Jesse fighting? You know you can tell me anything sweetheart I am always here for you-"  
"-Kurt, me and Jesse aren't fighting. In fact we are stronger than ever." She said kind of hoping he would catch on so she wouldn't lose her bet to Jesse.  
"Then what is it-Oh." Kurt said leaning back against his chair, repeating that word.  
"Are you- Are you on your period?" Kurt whispered as he leaned in closer towards her.  
Rolling her eyes she said no waiting to see the wheels in Kurt's head start turning.  
"You've been extremely moody, you and Jesse aren't fighting but stronger, you're been tired all the time, you disappear to the bathroom every 20 minutes, you're eating a lot more, you decline drinking when I offer, you're practically glowing and you are declining job offers for any media based things- which I know is not like you. Oh my gosh-Oh my- you're-you're pregnant!" Kurt yelled with wide eyes, standing up all the sudden.  
"Kurt calm down! Calm down. Just have a seat- we are adults now." Rachel stated calmly.  
"You! why didn't you tell me! We have to go shopping ASAP. How many weeks are you? Do you know it's gender yet? Wait- why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Well calm down first- good. I am four months-"  
"-Months?"  
"...Yes."  
"… and you didn't tell me? What's wrong with you!"  
"Anyways I we don't know what gender it is yet. I knew you would be like this so that is why I didn't tell you."  
"Be like what?"  
"All mad, crazy, kind of scary."  
"I am not none of those." he said looking away.  
"Yes you are."  
"No I am not."  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Okay let's stop with this... Aren't you happy for us?" she asked shyly.  
"Yes. Yes! Of course I am happy for you and Jesse! This is amazing news for the two of you. And me! I can't wait to have a niece or nephew to spoil rotten! It's truly amazing." Kurt said getting up and pulling Rachel in for a hug.  
"You know what it really amazing is the fact I couldn't tell you were pregnant. You hid it well! Even now I can't even tell you're showing!" Kurt squealed.  
"I know. Very first pregnancy is going smoothly so far if you exclude the morning sickness- thank heavens it passed." Rachel said as they sat back down.  
"So I can't wait to tell Blaine he is going to-"  
"-Uhmm Kurt?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I was wondering if it wasn't too much of a hassle if you could wait a few days before you tell Blaine. I know it's exciting and all but you Know Blaine is like my older brother and well you remember when he found out that me and Jesse do more than kiss..." She said remembering last week's lecture.  
"I guess you're right... I'll make you a deal. If we get to go shopping like now I won't tell him."  
"Deal." Rachel agreed as they got up and exited the café.  
45 minutes later Rachel had opened the door to her's and Jesse's condo with bags in her hands. As soon as she sat on the couch, Jesse had spotted her while eating his bowl of fruit.  
Smiling he finished eating his strawberry, before saying "I take it Kurt knows. So I was thinking if we had a girl we could name her Blaire or something like-"  
Bring! Bring! Bring!  
Rachel's cell phone rang interrupting Jesse. Looking down at the phone on the table, she picked up scared to see who it was. Recognizing the caller idea she turned and looked up at Jesse with fear-filled eyes.  
"Jesse lock the door now!"  
Running to the door he locked it quickly. Picking up Rachel he ran into the bedroom and hid behind the bed.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
"Oh god he's here." Rachel whispered to Jesse.  
"If we just stay still and don't say anything else he will go away."  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
"I know you two are in there! Come on and open the door, I think it's time we had a talk, don't you agree?" said the person behind the door.  
"Not again." they both groaned.  
"I can hear you. I'm going to give you three second before I come in there. 3,2,1." the voice said as they could hear the knob turn.  
A minute later Blaine burst through the bedroom door with a forced smile.  
"So I heard From some little bird that all three of us need to have the talk." Blaine said cheerfully.  
"Damn you Kurt Hummel!" both Rachel and Jesse groaned at the same time.  
They were in for a long night.  
A very, _very_long night.

* * *

_Done _

_Mysteriousj_

_Review? What do you think so far?_


	6. Month 6: Charming

A/N: I feel bad for not updating as much as I could of so today I have posted three new chapters ( 4,5,6)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Rachel are you almost done?" Jesse asked as he waited for his wife to come to bed.  
"No. I'm not! My clothes won't fit me!" Rachel shrieked.  
"Just come out of the bathroom love, I'm sure it looks fine. Plus you're only going to bed."  
"Your lucky you don't have to go through this! None of my clothes fit! I can't see my feet and what's even worse is I feel fat!" Rachel said as she opened the bathroom door and walked into their bedroom.  
Looking up, Jesse watched his wife walk in. She was almost 7 months pregnant. She was wearing a light blue gown the clung to her. Jesse could clearly see everything. From her curves to her baby bump, he could see it. He had this sudden urge to growl.  
Sitting up he placed his magazine on the night stand and took off his glasses. Moving to the side of the bed, he sat in front of her. Grabbing her hands, he pulled her down to sit on his lap.  
"You're not fat, Rachel, your pregnant."  
"I am fat! Being pregnant is just an excuse!"  
"Rachel every women thinks their fat when they get pregnant. It's natural. They gain a few pounds cause the baby is growing." Jesse said as he smiled up at his wife that seemed to be on the verge of crying.  
"Wait you think I'm fat? You think I've gained a few pounds?-"  
"-Rachel you know that's not what I meant." Jesse said trying to get her from sobbing.  
"Of course it's what you meant you just said it-"  
"-Rachel calm down-"  
"-you think that I'm fat and ugly-"  
"-I didn't say that-"  
"-and I look unattractive-"  
"-Rachel-"  
"-and you're probably going to have some fling with some pretty girl who isn't fat and then marry her cause she has a great body- which will never be as good as this wife's body was before getting pregnant- but then-"  
"-Rachel, honey calm down-"  
"- Don't you honey me! And don't you tell me to calm down! You have no clue what I have to go through!"  
"Rachel it's fine. Nothing like that is ever going to happen. Your my love. My one and only love. I love you and no one else. I don't care of what you look like. You will always be hot to me. In fact- I must say Mrs. St. James you look very hot to me right now."  
"Your only saying that because you're feeling obligated too!"  
"I am not saying that because I feel obligated to, I'm saying it because I mean it. I can tell you why I mean it."  
"Why do you mean it?"  
"Because Mrs. St. James me seeing you pregnant with my child is hot. Knowing that something I helped create grows within you is really, really hot. Knowing that this-" he placed his hand on her bump "-is mine and no one else's- well I must say it is very, very hot." Jesse said as he watched a bright blush appear on her cheeks.

* * *

_Done- part 6_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Re-read._


	7. Month 7: Forgetting

_A/N: I was reading my story and I realised I had forgot a chapter. This chapter was supposed to go before her finding out the gender. I am so sorry._

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Glee or mentions of Spring Awakeniing and its Characters._

* * *

"Rachel?" Jesse whispered, checking if she was still awake.  
They were currently laying on their couch having a Broadway musical night. Jesse had surprised her by giving her a copy of their first Broadway hit, _Spring Awakening_.  
Lately he couldn't shake a thought that had been bugging him. Something important to him and Rachel.  
"Hum?" she asked opening her eyes and looking at him.  
"I-I got a confession." he said shyly not meeting her gaze.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm scared. I know that I've been positive about having a baby and I really can't wait but I'm afraid. I'm afraid if it's a boy." he said watching her reaction.  
"Why are you afraid if we have a boy?"  
"I've never been really manly- when I was younger I was never like other boys my age. Most doing something involving sports while I was attend dance, singing, acting lessons. What if our son doesn't like me? What if he wants to go through a ball in the park? Or go to a baseball game? What if I can't do it? What if I can't- if I can't be the role model our son wants me to be? What if our son resents me?" Jesse asked seriously.  
"Jesse you are the best man in my life. You are someone people look up to. You have millions of fans all of the world. I know for a fact that our son will look up to you. He would admire you. Even if our son was into sports you would try, you would make the effort to go to central park and toss a ball even if it results in you getting hurt. One thing that I know for sure is that if we do have a son, the first time you hold him and look into his eyes, when he grabs your finger in his hand, none of this will matter. The only thing that will matter is the three of us as a real family." Rachel said sitting beside him.  
"You know I love you, right?"  
"Yes."  
Leaning over he pressed his lips to her. He kissed her and he could feel her smile.  
"I love you too. Always have, always will." She said leaning over and pecking his lips.  
"Now if you don't mind I would like to cuddle, while I still can see my feet."  
"Fine. Come here Wendla."  
"Coming my Micholir." she said before climbing on his lap.

* * *

_Done_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Re-read._


	8. Month 8: Findings

_A/N: I really got to stop with all these author's notes... I know some what about Pregnancy but there are things I don't know as well. I searched and found you usually find out 18-20 weeks, but the closer you are to your date, the more accurate the gender of your baby is...Also I know it is a techinican not to use the ultrasound machine but this is my satory and I want a bit of change. There is a surprise in this chapter! I'm not sure if I am going to keep this chapter up or repost it... About Shelby I am still deciding on if she is going to be in this story or not. What do you think? This chapter is a bit unrealistic finding out about what happening this late in the pregnancy, but it is my story so meh._

_I would also Like to say that I had forgot a chapter so I replaced it as Month 7: Forgetting. So read that chapter if you already read this one._

_As seen how this is Month 8 we have one more month to go. I still have to write the next chapter but I might write Month 8 Part 2 just because._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

"Welcome back Mr. And Mrs. St. James." Mrs. Smith said watching the couple walk in.  
"Yes we are. We were hoping to find out the sex of our child today. She finally convinced me." Jesse said looking at Rachel.  
"Well of course. Come here Mrs. St. James and lay here." Mrs. Smith said gesturing towards the bed.  
"If I may ask, any bets on the gender?"  
"Well we didn't want to bet. We would be happy if it is a girl or a boy." Rachel said looking up at Jesse, remembering his fear of it being a boy.  
"Yeah we just can't wait to find out so we can begin picking names and buying gender appropriate clothes."  
Mrs. Smith just looked at the young couple and smiled.  
"Okay, Mrs. St. James I need you to left up your shirt and you're going to feel something cold." Mrs. Smith said remembering the first time she put the gel on Rachel how she almost jumped.  
Rachel lifted her shirt just enough to show her growing stomach. Reaching out she grabbed Jesse's hand and held it. She could feel as the cold gel touched her stomach and couldn't help but squirm. Mrs. Smith took the transducer and began spreading the gel around. Turning on the screen, the sound of beeping began to fill the room.  
"That is your child's heartbeat." Mrs. Smith said before sitting down on a chair.  
Moving the transducer around, Mrs. Smith began watching the screen.  
"Hmm. I can't believe I never saw this before. Strange I never miss anything like this." The doctor said watching the screen.  
"Is something wrong?" Jesse asked concerned for his wife and child.  
"Well it seems I have missed something. Usual this many weeks in the pregnancy is pretty late to find this. It seems like your child have been hiding something from us. Protective little thing. Now tell me is having twins common in any of your families?"  
"Well not in mine. Jesse?" Rachel said looking at him.  
"Come to think about it the St. James's family hasn't had a record of twins since the early 1800's. Still it's part of my family history. Why?"  
"Well it seems that this little baby's been hogging the spot light. See here-" Mrs. Smith touched the screen"- is your child but here-" she pointed to another part of the screen"- is a head of another. If we move the transducer over here you could see the outline of its body. Their heart beats must be in sync. Congratulations Mr and Mrs. St. James you are having twins."  
Looking back at Jesse she watched his blank face turn up into a smile. He looked down at her and began saying "We're having twins. We're having twins!" over and over again. Leaning down he pecked her twice on the lips.  
"Okay so now let's find out the sex of the babies. Now the first one here is a…girl. And this little one is a… boy. Once again I must congratulate you on having a girl and a boy." Mrs. Smith said before turning back and showing them the body.  
"You ok with this?" Rachel asked, knowing Jesse's fear of it being a boy.  
"I'm more then fine with this. I- words can't express how happy I am. I just found out I'm having twins with this beautiful woman I'm in love with. Twins! I can't wait to call yours dads, Kurt and Blaine-"  
"-Jesse."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you." Rachel said admiring him.  
"I love you too." He said before kissing her again.

* * *

Rachel and Jesse walked back to their car with his arm wrapped around her. Tucking her face in his short she listened to him debate whether or not to have name their son Blaine and their daughter Blaire.  
"I think that we should worry about this after. Right now I want to go home and lay down with my husband. Today has been exhausting. I'm tired and I found out in going to bigger than I thought."  
"Okay my love. Let's go home."

* * *

_Done_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the 3 R's: Read, Review, Re-read_


End file.
